D'où l'importance du dialogue
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Tout est dans le titre. La suite ? Lisez :p


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS et le reste est à définir XD**

**Rating : T **

**Pour qui : ma Lunanamoi et oui, elle me nourrit je la nourris de fic **¤ **Gros câlins **¤

**Une papouille en passant : à la ptite chose là-bas parce que j'ai pensé à toi en écrivant une scène et quand tu la liras tu verras :p**

**Résumé : Non faut lire !**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qio m'ont reviewée, je n'ai pas encore pu répondre à tout le monde, je le ferais en rentrant.**

* * *

**Appartement temporaire de Duo Maxwell, L2, 19 septembre AC 204 à 20h00**

¤

Duo n'était plus employé de l'entreprise de recyclage de Howard depuis des années.

Mais comme il était gentil et qu'il était serviable avec qui il voulait, il était parti donner un coup de mains à Hilde.

¤

- Duo t'es sur L2 ? Tu me files un coup de mains ?

- Ouais, je termine et je me ramène.

¤

Hilde qui, de simple employée à leur entrée dans la société, en AC 197, était devenue, courant AC 202 le bras droit de Howard.

Même si on envoyait des ados au casse-pipe, on ne leur donnait pas forcément tout de suite les plus hautes responsabilités.

Ne s'appelait pas Réléna Dorlian Peacecraft et Quatre Raberba Winner qui voulait.

¤

- C'est assez chaud à porter comme nom mine de rien, hein ?

- C'est assez…

- Dit la baleine ?

- MAHAHAHAHAHA bien joué Réléna.

- C'était drôle, hein Quatre ?

- Euh nan ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Duo.

- Eh ça non, Quat', je peux pas comprendre. Ça doit être un truc de gens qui ont un nom à rallonge.

- Tu es juste jaloux, Duo.

¤

Donc, Duo avait profité d'une mission sur L2 – qui s'était soldée par un succès il y a quelques jours – pour pouvoir dépanner une amie débordée, parce qu'une partie de ses effectifs était en congé.

Duo n'était pas superman, il ne remplacerait jamais une demi-douzaine d'hommes mais une personne de plus connaissant le travail était quand même un gain de temps.

Et Hilde avait apprécié grandement.

¤

- Duo t'es un prince.

- Ouais, un prince qui pue.

¤

L'Américain avait en quelques sortes un peu oublié ce que c'était une usine de recyclage sur L2.

Quand on était agent spécial puis consultant, on avait tendance à non pas oublier ses expériences passées, mais à les laisser dans un petit coin de sa tête, tout simplement.

C'était normal, c'était comme quand on changeait de classe. On n'oubliait pas qu'on était passé par là (même si parfois on aimerait bien) mais on n'y pensait pas tout le temps.

Puis pas du tout.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que l'on oubliait pour autant.

Et en aucun cas on ne pensait au calvaire que l'on pouvait faire subir aux professeurs.

Différence de point de vue. Et puis la vie continue et on zappe jusqu'à ce qu'on nous rappelle qu'on n'oublie jamais rien,

On vit avec.

¤

- Euh je cite du Hélène Ségara, est-ce la fin ?

¤

Duo s'était aperçu avec étonnement et honte que ses années d'expérience du terrain et de sitting dans un bureau l'avaient contre toute attente transformé en ce qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'une chochotte.

Ah les maux de fesses à brasser la paperasse.

Ok il allait sur le terrain et il se bougeait en infiltration. Mais c'était plus pépère que de faire le ménage.

Et oui le recyclage c'était avant tout du triage de déchets et L2 était une colonie poubelle, on en avait jusqu'au cou et on était sale de partout.

On avait des courbatures par les positions abracadabrantes et il faisait une chaleur étouffante.

Et ça puait.

¤

- Bordel je schnouffe. Si je lève les bras je fais tomber un avion. Une navette. Un satellite. LA LUNE ! Narta mon cul, je pue !

¤

Les trucs revenaient mais bon sang à quel prix. Il avait vécu toute une partie de sa vie dans la crasse et il avait joué dedans et oui certaines habitudes de travail lui avaient manqué.

Mais merde il fallait pas déconner non plus. Il n'allait pas faire ça toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu Preventers en AC 198, dès qu'on lui avait proposé le post aussi.

Le salaire, les missions, la sensation de se sentir utile et un minimum d'hygiène.

Il fallait voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient : si Howard entendait Duo dire "j'ai vécu toute ma jeunesse dans la rue", il se mangerait une sacrée taloche derrière la tête.

¤

- Espèce d'ingrat, vile charogne ! Je te pinçais le nez t'avais encore du lait quand t'as tapé l'incruste !

¤

Howard et ses Sweepers l'avaient chopé bien avant l'adolescence.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à avoir une grande expérience de la rue. Et aucun mal à admettre avoir vécu autre chose.

Le retour aux sources a fait du bien…

¤

- Ouais ouais vive la douche.

¤

Duo était donc rentré dans l'appartement de fonction qu'il occuperait encore quelques jours avant de regagner celui de la Terre, où se trouvait le QG, où il travaillait.

Pour cette mission sur sa colonie d'origine, les qualités de Heero Yuy, génie de l'informatique, génie à peu près en tout sauf en conversation étaient requises.

Ils n'étaient jamais sur les mêmes missions, question d'affectation et là…

¤

- Ok. Une a dit quoi déjà ?

- Hn.

- On doit s'infiltrer tous les deux ?

- Hn.

- Pourquoi toi tu serais informaticien et moi laveur de carreaux, hein ? On sait faire les mêmes choses. A peu près.

- Hn.

- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Pourquoi j'ai proposé la courte paille. J'aurais dû la jouer au poker.

- Hn.

¤

La mission avait été un succès et Heero était resté pour finaliser les rapports et parler aux équipes locales.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être à deux pour faire ça – enfin Duo donnait son avis, validait et Heero partait faire son speech - et donc il avait pu rendre service à Hilde.

¤

- Tain si j'avais su…

¤

Et donc là il était sous la douche, dans une cabine toute blanche, comme la salle de bains à se savonner, avec un gel douche/shampooing 2en1 hypoallergénique et écologique à base de cacao 100 pour 100 naturel.

Ce gel était utilisé par l'entreprise de recyclage parce que la base nettoyante et antibactérienne permettait un nettoyage en profondeur sans agresser la peau.

En plus le gel avait des vertus nourrissantes, adoucissantes et pénétrantes qui faisaient l'unanimité des employés. Et l'odeur de chocolat gourmand redonnait envie de se salir rien que pour se laver encore et encore et encore.

Depuis que Hilde avait eu l'idée du partenariat avec les gels douche "Fièvre chocolat" de la Winner corp, les candidatures spontanées pour travailler à la "L2 Scrapyard" étaient légion, la faisant devenir le premier recruteur de la colonie.

¤

- Oui mais Hilde le gel va nous revenir plus cher à le produire et je vais perdre de l'argent à le vendre. Ce n'est pas le but.

- Fais de notre usine une niche. Nous sommes représentatifs de la vie ici. Si t'as du succès avec nous, t'en auras avec L2. Et puis ton image, Quatre ! Ecolo, social…

- …

- Essais. Et je te promets que si ça marche tu récupèreras ta thune et tu pourras offrir à nous petits pauvres la chance de nous offrir un produit Winner.

¤

Et ça avait marché.

Ça avait permis à plusieurs autres usines de se construire, faisant baisser le chômage de dix pour cent.

Winner, qui voulait pénétrer le marché de L2, colonie ouvrière, mais dont les produits ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il y avait dans le porte-monnaie des habitants – quand ils en avaient un - avait frappé très, très fort.

Surtout avec la nouvelle campagne d'affichage avec un homme brun aux yeux bandés, musclé, torse nu, une ceinture à outil autour de la taille recouvert de chocolat fondu.

Il tenait dans sa main droite le flacon de "Fièvre chocolat", et à côté de lui, en marron il y avait l'accroche "envie de goûter ?" "mettez du chocolat dans votre vie sans prendre un gramme… sans mettre votre porte-monnaie au régime".

Et en plus petit : Winner fait du bien à l'économie, à l'environnement et aux couples.

La dernière campagne disait que la propreté était aphrodisiaque.

¤

- Hilde veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Non, Quatre, j'en connais qui n'apprécieraient pas.

- Comme qui ?

- Celui qui a fait la dernière campagne parce que ton mannequin a eu un accident de dernière minute, par exemple…

- Hein ? Trowa ?

¤

Duo se frottait le corps, il était vraiment sale, poussiéreux, l'eau chocolatée nettoyait ses pectoraux lisses et bien définis, son ventre plat, musclé, son entrejambe qui avait aussi quelque peu mordu la poussière parce que ça s'infiltrait partout ces bêtes-là. Ses cuisses fermes et ses jambes solides, ses jambes d'hommes.

Il était resté fin mais n'avait plus les cannes qu'il avait dans ses jeunes années, sinon il ne tiendrait pas debout.

1m80 et rester à 46 kilos (natte comprise) aurait été quelque peu problématique. 72 kilos de muscles découplés (sans la natte) ça le faisait plus quand même.

¤

Il avait rassemblé ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête, en sifflotant un air connu, attendant que son corps soit parfaitement propre avant de shampooiner sa touffe – pas celle-là, il y en avait moins quand même – et si à présent devant et où il pouvait frotter, il était parfaitement propre, derrière il y avait un problème de taille.

¤

- Chaud cacao.

¤

La crasse amassée par les déchets ne s'enlevait pas avec de l'eau simplement.

Et Duo, si extraordinaire, si héros de guerre était-il, et ben…

¤

- Tain, j'ai pas les mains dans le dos, moi.

¤

Il n'avait pas les mains dans le dos.

¤

- Chauuuuud chocolat.

¤

Il avait essayé, essayé et essayé de tout son cœur, mais il n'était pas un mandrill.

¤

- Si tu me donnes tes noix de coco, moi je te donne mes ananas AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH je viens de me déboîter le bras.

¤

Il y avait des parties, comme le bas du dos qu'il pouvait toucher et nettoyer, qui étaient douces et qui sentaient le chocolat.

Mais le haut du dos était problématique.

Et il n'y avait pas de brosse et il n'était pas là pour se laver à moitié

Crasse de ce type n'était pas bonne à conserver sur la peau. Ça pouvait être un chtouille toxique. Le gel avec le cacao 100 pour 100 naturel avait dans les agents lavant un composant 100 pour 100 chimique (1 pour cent) pour effacer toute trace de toxicité sur le corps.

On avait besoin d'employés un minimum vivants.

Duo avait donc besoin d'un sacré coup de main.

Et il allait le demander.

Il réduisit le débit du jet, ouvrit le rideau de plastique vert avec des palmiers ridicules – il n'était pas chez lui, il n'avait pas choisi. Mais les palmiers lui rappelaient les vacances qu'il n'avait jamais eues –, passa la tête à l'extérieur et demanda,

¤

- Heero ?

- …

- Oh, Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Tu peux venir me frotter le dos steup ?

- …

- J'ai pas les mains dans le dos.

- Hn.

¤

Heero entra dans la salle de bains.

En débardeur blanc, mettant en valeur ses muscles découplés, puissants, solide comme un roc. Un jean large bleu, pieds nus. Une plaquette militaire autour de son cou.

Visage fin qui s'était affirmé avec les années, regard bleu-gris, cheveux en bataille, plus court, rendant son expression plus intense.

1m80 de bonheur visuel, mais Duo avait les yeux fermés, savon oblige.

¤

- Merci Heero, je te revaudrais ça.

- Hn.

¤

Heero qui était en train de se déshabiller pour entrer sous la douche avec Duo, qui le faisait méthodiquement, rapidement, mais avec une telle classe qu'il en devenait sensuel.

La simplicité et l'économie de ses gestes, la manière dont ses abdos se contractaient quand il faisait glisser le débardeur au-dessus de sa tête et de déboutonner son jean, ce claquement sec…

La façon dont les pans du denim caressaient ses cuisses puissantes pour mourir sur le sol à son petit 42 et demi, tout cela ressemblait à une forme de strip-tease.

¤

Heero était nu. Magnifique. Gah.

Si Duo l'avait vu, il aurait peut-être éventuellement à la limite à la rigueur dans l'optique où il aurait été gay, eu envie de s'accrocher à ce corps dur, athlétique, comme une moule à son rocher.

Il aurait été insubmersible.

Mais Duo n'était peut-être pas gay et de toute façon il ne voyait rien. Il avait augmenté le débit pour finir de se rincer ce qu'il pouvait.

Et il s'était remis à fredonner, se savonnant.

¤

- Chaud, cacaoooo,

¤

Un corps l'avait plaqué contre les parois mouillées.

Un corps qui avait pris le gel au chocolat et à laver les longs cheveux.

Une voix lui murmurait à l'oreille, respirant le chocolat de sa peau.

¤

- Chauuuuud chocolat. Penche-toi.

¤

Un corps qui se décollait du sien pour le laisse reculer et se pencher en avant, pour rincer les longs cheveux châtains sales pour devenir châtain propres, soyeux, chocolatés.

Les mains du métis glissèrent les cheveux noisette sur une épaule pour lui laisser le champ.

¤

- Redresse-toi. Donne- moi la fleur de douche que je te frotte.

¤

Duo allait-il tendre sa petite fleur ?

L'Américain se redressa, un peu sous pilote automatique. Heero était vachement doué… avec ses cheveux, même si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait appelé.

Il prenait de la place sous la douche, il fallait dire que la cabine était petite, c'était pour cela qu'il avait dû le pousser en entrant.

Et puis il avait un corps doux…et il était à nouveau plaqué contre les parois, le corps frissonnant sous la fraîcheur des carreaux sur sa peau mouillée.

Duo tendit sa fleur de douche violette et Heero rajouta un peu de produit avant de la passer sur son dos.

Doucement.

La nuque.

Les épaules.

Les omoplates.

Le dos.

La colonne.

La taille.

Les reins.

Les fesses.

Qu'il frottait avec méthode et un certain doigté, il fallait le reconnaître.

Duo comprenait pour la première fois les vertus du palper-rouler à pleines mains.

A bas les machines qui ne servaient à rien. Il avait un retonifieur de fesses humain.

¤

- Heero… je peux frotter là, tu sais ? Je l'ai déjà fait.

¤

Mais Heero avait une autre idée en tête apparemment.

Les mains, jusqu'à présent sagement sur le dos passèrent devant, sur un torse lisse, effleurèrent les mamelons, glissèrent sur son ventre pour venir attraper…

¤

- Chaud, chaud, chaud, chocolat, Maxwell ?

¤

Une oreille léchée doucement.

Une voix rauque.

¤

- Si tu me donnes tes noix de coco, Duo…

- …

- Moi je te donne mes ananas.

¤

Duo n'eut même pas une chance, ni même envie de protester sous l'échange de bons procédés.

Il préférait les ananas aux noix de coco de toutes façons.

Duo découvrit une nouvelle vertu au gel douche Fièvre chocolat., non négligeable pour n'importe qui dans sa position, la rendant plus que confortable, aphrodisiaque même.

A moins que ce ne soit le partenaire ?

¤

¤

Couchés, repus et propres comme jamais, un Duo épuisé et allongé contre Heero, tout aussi nu que lui murmura :

- Euh tu sais Heero…

- Hn ?

- Je t'avais vraiment demandé de venir pour me frotter le dos. Et juste le dos.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

¤

- Tu te moques de moi ? C'était aussi cliché que le tomber de savon.

- Nan, c'était pas une invitation. Redescends sur Terre t'es mignon mais on est pas à la télé.

- Hn ?

¤

Un Heero dépité.

¤

- D'où l'importance du dialogue. T'aurais dû demander.

- Et euh tu te plains ?

- Nan. Si j'avais pas voulu tu aurais volé loin. Mais ça te servira de leçon. La prochaine fois vérifies avant.

- Hn. Alors je peux faire ça ?

¤

Un baiser dans le cou.

Un sourire.

¤

- Peut-être… fais-moi encore un show cacao, Heero…

- Seulement si tu te recouvres de chocolat… le gel de Winner devrait être comestible…

- Hm… innovation intéressante on lui en parlera.

- Hn…

¤

Un autre baiser dans le cou.

Des jambes nues qui s'entremêlent.

Des longs cheveux qui coulent d'une épaule pour effleurer un ventre.

Un regard violet, coquin.

¤

- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de me manger…

- Le chocolat m'a mis la fièvre…

- Ah ce n'était pas moi ?

- On n'est pas dans un film, Maxwell…

¤

Deux rires complices.

Chocolate extasy.

Chaud Show.

Drogue douce, dure quand il faut.

Calories dépensées illico. Y a pas, le chocolat c'est bon pour la ligne.

¤

¤

**Owari**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que cette chose vous aura plu, surtout à toi ma choupie ! **

**J'ai eu l'idée en prenant ma douche tout à l'heure avec le gel Cottage à base de cacao. Je l'ai acheté j'étais au téléphone avec Hlo XD. Et puis je suis au pays du chocolat et j'en ai acheté hier... XD.  
**

**Mici et à bientôt ! Et dialoguez en paix XDXDXD**

**Mithy ¤ Suissesse jusqu'à demain matin sniff ¤ **


End file.
